Passion Precipitated
by Testing1234567
Summary: It's a hot and humid day. Aki's feeling a little bold, and Yusei, of course, is ready to rev it up. *Adult Themes*


Aki jumped off the treadmill with a little hop, breathing hard and completely drenched. The humidity was off the charts. She grabbed her pink towel and wiped at her skin furiously, trying to get that wet, sticky feeling off and cool down a little.

It really wasn't working.

Aki groaned. Why had she chosen to exercise today? Sure, it was part of her schedule, but it was so hot and humid…

"Uggh." Aki sighed, tugging at what little clothing she had on to feel a little freer. She had even gone with a sports bra and the shortest short shorts she could find, anticipating the conditions, but it hadn't seemed to have made a difference.

Aki looked around. She hasn't seen Yusei since she got up, so he was probably out, which meant she had the place to herself.

After a wary glance around, Aki quickly pulled off her top. She sighed in pleasure, feeling her breasts pop out of the stifling fabric and sit freely against the air. Aki put her hands to them and moved them in circles slowly, feeling her soreness dissipate.

With another wary look around, Aki moved her hands down to her hips. She fingered the elastic edge of her shorts thoughtfully, biting her lip.

She smiled. What the heck.

Without another thought she started peeling the shorts off her body, shifting from side to side to dislodge the stuck fabric and pulling it down her thighs. They came free at her knees and she pulled her calves through the openings in the shorts, finally feeling totally free.

Aki felt an involuntary smile spread across her face as she threw the shorts in a pile with her other clothing, leaving herself completely nude. She stretched her arms up above her head and shook her legs out, sighing.

Aki wondered idly what Yusei would think if he saw her like this. Would he be surprised? Disgusted? Pleased? Turned on? The last thought brought butterflies to her stomach and made her lightheaded. Just the thought of Yusei being attracted to her like that… Aki felt a heat building deep within her.

She suddenly spotted a mirror on the wall opposite the door and walked to it. She tilted her head to the side, checking herself out. She turned sideways and ran a hand along her rump, frowning while she examined the curvature. She felt her quads for muscle and then moved her hand up to check the tightness of her stomach.

Her eyes suddenly fell on her breasts. She cupped them, moving close to the mirror. Squeezing them further, her hand accidentally brushed against her nipple, which was already stiff from the exercise and exposure to the air.

She flushed.

Her mind jumped to Yusei again. She imagined him standing behind her, reaching around and taking her breasts in his strong hands. She groaned aloud. Involuntarily, her hand began sliding south. Down her stomach, past her hips, between her thighs…

The sound of the door opening froze Aki stock-still. "Aki, do you want –"

Aki wished she could just disappear.

She especially wished she didn't have to meet Yusei's eyes. But unfortunately, being the smart little girl she was, she was standing in front of a full-length mirror completely nude.

Aki's eyes, seemingly against her own will, were pulled to the mirror to meet Yusei's. She saw the surprise pasted on his face, and for an instant felt gratified. It wasn't easy to surprise Yusei, after all.

Then she remembered she was naked.

And then she remembered where her hands were.

With a sudden spasm Aki moved her hands into more modest positions, trying to cover herself. She spun around to face Yusei.

The surprise on Yusei's face was now gone. Go figure. But Aki was willing to bet he was just hiding it on the surface. Otherwise he would either be taking control of the situation by saying something, or he would have turned his eyes away and immediately left.

But no. His face may be stoic, but he was definitely staring at her.

Aki felt something in herself spring to life and start burning. Boldly, with no idea what her plan was, she dropped her hands to the side, leaving herself completely exposed in front of the guy she'd dreamed about forever. With a deep breath, she searched his eyes.

Yusei had lived for years in the slums. Life that way had taught him to expect anything and react quickly and efficiently. He was programmed to take control of situations and use hard logic to resolve them in ways that made sense.

When he saw Aki, all of that went out the window.

He was staring at her, alright. His reflexive reactions kept his face stoic, but he couldn't seem to control his mind the same way. It had overridden his commands, taking control of his eyes to ravish Aki's body. He felt like he was raping her with his eyes.

And it felt good.

Her tight calves led into full, shapely legs. In the mirror he could see the curvature of her backside, which ran into wide, womanly hips. Somehow the width then gave way to a beautifully toned waist Yusei felt he could fit his hands around. Then, again impossibly, the small waist led into a large bust that fell perfectly rounded in two globes against her body. Then came her shoulders, close and small like her waist, and arms toned with just the right amount of muscle. Her neck led into a cute jawline. Her cheekbones were high and delicate; her lips full and pink; her eyes, enticingly amber. Her red hair flared down her back.

Yusei didn't know if he was seeing the perfect girl or if his mind was making Aki out to be perfect. He really didn't care.

Yusei dropped the bag of groceries in his arms to the side and strode forward. He noticed the pile of red clothing off to the side which must have been Aki's workout outfit. Yusei absently agreed that it was better off on the floor.

As he came closer, he noticed the sweat glistening on Aki's body. It only accentuated the tone in her body and made her look more shapely, if that was possible; Yusei grunted, feeling the heat within him take hold and start smoldering.

Aki didn't know what to think. She'd never seen Yusei like this. He was approaching her steadily, with a look in his eyes she could only describe as deep hunger. She felt something in her core burn more hotly.

Yusei stopped in front of her and the two finally met eyes. When her innocent brown eyes met his, Yusei felt something in himself suddenly click into place. With a rapid movement he pinned her to the wall, breathing heavily and pressing his forehead against hers.

"Y-Yusei…" Aki felt herself blushing heavily, the full realization of her nudity kicking in with his closeness and his touch. Her breathing matched his.

"Aki." Yusei said softly. His hands moved down and gripped her waist firmly, and Aki felt herself about to give in to him; she was giddy with happiness at the way he was acting, and he was so intoxicating she wouldn't have been able to resist even if she'd wanted to.

But she suddenly became extremely self-aware. "Y-Yusei. I'm all sweaty… and sticky. It's disgusting."

Yusei looked at her. "It's hot." Aki blushed. Yusei was moving his hands across her slick stomach, and she felt the fire within her rage. "Plus," he said coolly, meeting her eyes again, "I'm just going to get you sweatier… and stickier."

Ugh. Aki couldn't handle it anymore. She crashed her lips into his, moving her hands up and wrapping them around his neck.

"Mmm," Yusei deepened the kiss. Feeling her arms around him, Yusei moved his hands back and gripped Aki's rump tightly. She gasped through the kiss, her eyes fluttering open.

Yusei grinned and gave her a boost, pulling her off the ground and sandwiching her between his body and the wall. Aki's legs came up and around Yusei's hips, pulling him in close.

With the proximity Yusei felt Aki's breasts pushed tightly up against his chest, and it was turning him wild. He pulled away from her lips and fluttered kisses along her cheek, jaw, and down onto her neck. Aki pushed her head against the wall, arching her back in pleasure.

Below, Aki could feel something hard pushing through Yusei's pants onto her thigh, and it was making her extremely wet. She couldn't stand Yusei's clothes anymore.

"Off," she breathed.

"Mmmm?" Yusei responded in between kisses on her neck.

"Your clothes. Off." Aki said desperately. "Now."

Yusei released his grip on her backside, letting her down and coming away from the wall a little. Breathing hard, he reached for his clothes to take them off as she'd asked. Aki shifted restlessly in anticipation.

Yusei tried to take his clothes off as Aki had requested. He really did. But he couldn't. Every time his hands moved away from her body for more than a few seconds he became restless and moved them back. He just couldn't stay off her.

After a few tries, Yusei gave up and turned all his attention back to her again, planting kisses wherever he could.

Aki was between amusement and thrill. To have Yusei so turned on by her, unable to keep his hands off her, it was a dream come true. Literally.

He was courteous enough not to pin her again, so that she had a chance to do what he couldn't. Giggling between breaths, she put her hands to his jacket and pulled it off him. Yusei moved his arms back obligingly, though his head continued to work on her neck.

Aki threw the jacket aside and ran her arms up his, admiring the hard muscle. She didn't know if Yusei worked out, but if he didn't, he didn't need to. It must be all the mechanic work he did, she thought, that gave him his incredible definition.

Eager, she reached down to pull off his undershirt. This, however, she couldn't take it off without more cooperation.

"Yusei," she said impatiently, "pleeaase."

Yusei suckled her neck for a few more seconds and then pulled away unwillingly. "Fine, fine, do it fast though."

Aki pulled the shirt off over his head and threw it to the side quickly. She also took the opportunity (which she suspected she wouldn't get again, considering his hands were already sliding along her back) to unbuckle and pull his pants down, grabbing his boxers along the way. Yusei obligingly threw his boots off and Aki pulled the stupid, inconvenient clothing off and threw it far away.

As Aki got his boxers down, Yusei's manhood sprung out from within them, seemingly happy to be free from the restrictive fabric. She heard Yusei's sigh as it was allowed out of his jeans, and she licked her lips in anticipation. The minute the clothing was thrown away she turned her attention to it, feeling herself getting wetter by the second. Yusei's member was already long and hard, and she was pleased at this incorruptible evidence of the pleasure he'd been deriving from her.

Ugh. She needed to feel it.

But just as Aki reached her hands for it, Yusei pulled her up impatiently. With a few quick motions he had her back up between him and the wall, and he was back on her neck.

"Yusei!" She protested, feeling cheated.

He merely grunted in response, but Aki wasn't too unhappy. Unclothed Yusei felt even better against her – if that was possible – than clothed Yusei. The cold, hard muscle of his pecs was pushing up against her soft breasts; his bare arms were flush against her thighs; her legs, pulled around him, were up against his tight backside; and best of all, she could feel his manhood rubbing up against her thighs, once in a while brushing her opening. Aki felt herself getting wetter and wetter.

Aki yelped as she was suddenly hoisted up higher. Yusei had apparently finished on her neck and had now moved on to her chest. He began by kissing down her breastbone and then planting one directly in the middle of her breasts. Aki felt her breathing speed up.

"Hm…" Yusei looked up at her playfully. "Which side first, I wonder?"

Aki groaned. "Right. Right first. The left's more sensitive, I think."

Yusei grunted in acquiescence, moving his mouth up from the valley up over her right mound, licking and kissing. Aki had expected it to feel good, but the wave of pleasure that came crashing over her was more than she'd been ready for.

"Oh!" She pushed back against the wall, her fingers digging into his shoulders, feeling herself get more and more stimulated by his mouth.

He finally reached her nipple. He started with a gentle kiss on the tip, and then took it in his mouth fully and sucked it.

"Ah! Y-Yusei!" She felt herself at an all-time high, and she pulled his head into her body, closing her eyes tightly with the pleasure.

Yusei repeated this process on her left breast, and Aki felt the pleasure escalate even further. By the time he finished with her left nipple, Aki was breathing harder than she had after her run, and felt just as sweaty with arousal. Not to mention wet enough to fill a tub.

Yusei began moving to do something else, which she was sure she would've enjoyed immensely, but Aki was afraid she'd be finished off by his passion too fast. She didn't want to be exhausted too quickly and be unable to fulfill him.

She pushed her hands gently against his chest, and Yusei let her down from against the wall. Aki was partially surprised at how easily he disengaged, before she realized that he seemed entranced with her breasts. She looked down and realized they'd become slightly rounder and red with his teasing, and that her nipples seemed extremely erect. Despite everything they'd already done, Aki blushed deeply.

She absently rubbed her thighs together and gulped at the wetness between them. She looked to Yusei's manhood and her eyes bugged. If possible, it had become longer and harder. She could see the veins standing out clearly against the flesh, and the entire member seemed to be pulsating with energy. Aki felt her knees shake.

Yusei was looking at her curiously. Since she had disengaged them, he was waiting for her to make the next move. Aki thought about what she wanted to do to him, and the excitement of it made her voice bold and suggestive.

"My turn."

Yusei raised his eyebrows as Aki approached him. She put a hand on his chest gently and kissed his lips deeply.

After a few seconds she pulled away, but kept eye contact. She bent her knees until she was kneeling on the floor, head level with his hips. She still met his eyes.

Yusei realized what she was about to do. For the first time, his face became a little red.

"A-Aki, you don't have to…" Thinking about what she was going to do just made his manhood more erect. He flushed further. She looked from him to it and back again.

She smiled. "I want to."

Yusei grunted, no longer able to protest. Grinning eagerly, she took his member in her hands. She gasped touching it. It was warm and firm.

She stroked it gently a few times, pleased by Yusei's grunts. When she felt sufficiently warmed up, she moved her mouth over its head. She then tilted her head up to meet Yusei's eyes, and then took him in her mouth.

Yusei gave a long, deep sigh as Aki's mouth moved over his manhood. The inside of her mouth was warm and wet and extremely sensual. Her eyes meeting his all the while was turning him on even further. He wasn't sure how long he could last.

Aki moved her mouth up and down Yusei's length as best she could. She was disappointed that she couldn't go all the way to the base, but she tried to make up for it by rolling her tongue over the shaft as thoroughly as she could; based on Yusei's response, she didn't think she was doing too badly.

Having Yusei in her mouth felt heavenly. Knowing his length was inside part of her body, feeling its rock hardness and its pulsations of desire turned her on immensely. The torrent down south was only intensifying. Aki could only increase the speed of her mouth so much without feeling like she'd reach release herself; without Yusei's touch, she was having a hard time not touching herself as it was, with how much his member was stimulating her.

When she reached her limit she came off him with a POP! She smacked her lips and stood up quickly.

"Yusei..." She said, pressing up against him.

He pulled her closer, running a hand through her locks. "Aki…"

Aki was suddenly overwhelmed by her love for him. She wanted him so badly.

She pushed him onto the ground and straddled him. His member was erect as ever, pointing straight up beneath her opening. They both were breathing hard.

"W-Wait." Aki stopped, Yusei's throbbing manhood a centimeter from her ridiculously wet opening. "I should get protection."

Yusei's neck was tight, and Aki couldn't imagine how much strength he had to have to bring that up at this point. She idly wondered if he had the strength to disengage from her and go and get it now. She knew he probably did; that's how strong he was and she loved him so much for it.

She leaned in close and gave him a deep, full kiss. But there was no way she was strong enough to have him leave for even a second at this point. And anyways…

"We're safe." She said to him coyly, repositioning herself above him.

The worry disappeared from his face and it was replaced by a smile. Aki wanted partially to freeze him like that, nude and erect, on the floor beneath her, smiling, to keep to herself for all of time.

But more than that, she wanted him to bang her. Hard.

Aki put her hands out on Yusei's stomach, and he moved his hands to hold hers. They met eyes and smiled.

With a deep intake of breath, Aki lowered herself onto Yusei.

"Ah- ah- ah-! Yusei!"

"Aki!"

When he was fully sheathed within her, they stayed like that for a moment, enjoying being fully connected to each other, being one and the same.

Then Aki grinned. She began moving up and down on Yusei, immersing herself in the sensuality, feeling him pressing up against her walls, going in and out, filling her up and leaving her empty alternatingly.

She sped up faster and faster. Somehow he kept seeming to get bigger and harder and longer inside her until Aki felt like she might explode. At a certain speed she felt the explosion start building up within her.

Yusei gripped the flesh of her rump in her hands and helped her move on his length. She moaned his name loudly and unabashedly until she felt herself on the cusp.

"Y-Yusei! It's coming, it's coming!"

Yusei grunted deeply and suddenly flipped them over so her back was on the ground and he was on top, in control. Her red hair splayed out to the side and her breasts bounced back as she touched the ground; Yusei grunted again in appreciation and got to work.

Yusei started pumping into her at speeds she wasn't capable of when she was on top. She felt her eyes bug and a sudden numbness in her core as his speed started rocketing, a numbness like a dam behind which a million gallons of water were pushing.

The steadiness of his rhythm was building the torrent in her; the steadiness with which he was increasing his speed was bringing the dam closer to breaking. Aki felt the cracks in the dam start to appear. She breathed, moaning.

"Yusei…"

He went even faster. "Together!" he said.

He leaned down, still going faster and faster, but his lips approaching hers. They wrapped their arms around each other and pulled in close, her breasts against his chest, as much flesh touching as they could get and as much friction going as they could produce. As their lips touched and they kissed deeply, Aki and Yusei felt themselves synchronize.

With a final thrust, Yusei pushed into Aki with as much force and passion as he could.

The dams broke, and there was an explosion in each of them that felt like it was but one, shared between them.

They pulled apart only for air.

"Aki!"

"Yusei!"

Breathing heavily, they detangled themselves. As Yusei pulled out of Aki, the pent up liquid came pouring out.

Aki stared at all of the love juice spilling out of her and the portion still on Yusei's manhood. Leaning forward, she licked him clean, smacking her lips as she did so.

Coming out of her, Yusei had become slightly soft, but as Aki swallowed, Yusei's member grew hard again.

Aki stared.

Yusei tried to lean forward and clean her off as well, but Aki blushed and stopped him, standing up.

"Yusei… You don't have to do that."

He met her eyes head-on. "But I want to."

She flushed, but didn't budge.

"Fine," Yusei relented. "But then you have to let me help you clean up another way."

Aki's eyes bugged.

"After all, I am a gentleman. I made a mess, and I intend to clean up after myself."

Aki felt herself growing wet again. How was this even possible?

Yusei reached a hand out to her.

Her legs were going to hurt tomorrow…

He suddenly smiled his dazzling smile.

Oh, what the heck.

Aki took Yusei's hand and led him to the shower.

"Ready to get wet?" She asked playfully, giddy.

Yusei snaked one arms around her waist, pushing his face up next to hers. Aki yelped as his other hand came between her legs and found the implicating evidence.

"I think you can answer that for both of us, can't you, Aki?"

Aki blushed.


End file.
